Legend of the Brothers
by Orion-da-lior
Summary: Our hero Orion awakens to a new world and no idea who he was or what he is Destin to do.  Can Orion and the rebellion survive long enough to stop and take down lard killroy   Part 1  Mature reader's only adult themes like Violence, strong coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Brothers**

_Part one: the rise of Orion_

Chapter 1: Our hero awakens

"Now think". He said to himself as he sat up and got a good look of his surroundings.

"Where am I", "how did I get here?" these are questions he asked himself as he tried to

Avoid the question that troubled him the most, who am I? Then it came to him like a bolt

Of lightning, a scene, like a picture appeared in his head.

It was warm summer afternoon; a flock of birds were flying in the sky above him as he sat at the edge of the lake. As he sat the reflection of the sun shimmering on the lake surface, he hummed a tune; he did not recognize it made him feel a lot better.

He remembered getting up to get a better view of a strange swirling motion in the mud. He reached over to grab a nearby stick to poke the swirl with to see what would happen. The last thing our hero remembering was putting the stick into the swirl, from the stick to the wrist, from the wrist to the shoulder and the rest was a blur, total darkness.

Now here he was, wherever he was a snowy dark place. nothing but a dark sky, as if there was a snow storm all around him, but he did not feel cold, he did not feel anything. He grabbed his hands to see if he could feel anything, nothing. It was if something was draining the life from inside his soul.

Then he was it, a large multistory rad brick wall standing like a monument in front of this cold almost lifeless being.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" said a mysterious voice from off in the distance.

"I built this myself you know". "Who are you?" asked our hero aloud. "That doesn't matter anymore, hell, you are nobody and yet your name probably matters more than mine now", said the stranger.

"Where am I, how did I get here", replied our hero, in a more stern voice than before.

"Here my friend, you are a disgrace to the world. This wall that you see that ands before is nothing more than a disaster. It has brought nothing but harm to thousands and the division of many worlds."

"Well that does not explain why I am here" our hero responded,

"Now tell me at once". "If I could tell you that I would. From day to day I ask myself that same question as you do now, poor decisions, maybe? Or just being plain stupid, but that is the reason I came up with myself. You are a lucky one; you will only be here for a limited time. Me on the other hand, I have been here for ages. You will be too, that is it unless you do not wake up", answered the stranger in a very mysterious voice.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" yelled the hero. "Just relax, you will not be returning here for quite a while, until we are ready. For now you must complete, where I failed, and protect my city, unless you want to end up where I am today". "What city? I don't see anything but this stupid wall", Cried the hero to the stranger who was obviously getting on the hero's nerves.

"You will see when you get there". The stranger said. Just then the stranger reached over, grabbed the hero by the shoulder. The hero felt a slight sting, and once again he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 welcome to the city

He woke up what seemed like hours later on hard cement with a sharp pain in his back, as if he had fallen a great distance. This time when he sat up he did not see the wall in the dark snowy landscape as he had before. The hero saw a large building on both sides of him, and above, was a clear night sky full of stars, including the constellation Orion, which was right above the spot where he now lay. He also noticed that he was on top of a broken bench that had been crushed, and right above him was a street light that had the light ripped off. This too he was lying on.

As he slowly stood he decided to make further inspection of his body to make sure the fall did not lead to any serious injury. At first upon inspection of his hands, he did not notice anything out of the ordinary until suddenly he realized that what he was looking at was fully animated hands. He started to panic; He decided to run to the nearest puddle which happened to be few feet away from him on the side of the street. He looked at the reflection of his face, and instead of seeing a normal human face, a 3 dimensional face; his reflection showed a 2d animated face.

His normally light brown hair had a shinier texture to it. His white skin seemed to glow without the usual freckles and acne that normally resided on it. He did not know what was happening. Upon further inspection of the town, He realized that it too was fully animated. Our hero started to fully absorb all of this new information that seemed to smack him all at once,

When his thoughts were cut off by a short raspy voice a few yards behind him that yelled,

"You there young one what makes you think that you can be outside in the late hours of the day? Do you not recall the testament by Lord Killroy that declares that there is a mandatory curfew that requires you to be inside by 7 o'clock pm sharp?"

Our hero replied, "Look bubby, I don't know who you think you are, and I do not know who this "LORD Killroy" is, but I truly don't give a flying fuck about your stupid ass rules".

"How dare you?" Replied the man. Then the man's eyes widened as he realized the sudden truth.

"If you do not know who Lord Killroy is than that makes you an outsider, and an outsider as you trespassing on sacred ground is punishable by death!"

"Look I really don't want any problems here" said the hero in almost pleading tone, "if you don't want me here I will just leave",

"I don't think so" said the man pulling out a long sword and pointing it at our hero's face. "For the crimes you have committed I'm sure I can take you to Lord Killroy himself and have him personally deal with you"

Our hero began to slowly back away in terror and at the moment, An animal, perhaps a Dog or cat knocked over a trash can in a neighboring back alley. This surprised the man and allowed our hero enough time to run. The man quickly realized this and again pointed the sword at the hero.

The hero turns back just in time to see a large red beam coming out of the sword. He was able to dodge the beam, which instead hit a fire hydrant no less than 6 feet from our hero. Shocked and out of words our hero gazed at the place that the fire hydrant once stood, which was now just a hole with tons of water gushing out of it. He froze, he could not move.

As the man reeled back for yet another blow, our hero was certain that this was the end of his life.

Just like a bird swooping down from the sky, a dark figured jumped down from a building and in one motion slashed off the man's hand with a short dagger, the man fell to the ground he then reached desperately for the figure. Just then as suddenly as the figure appeared, another much larger figured appeared behind the man.

He grasped him around the neck and raised him in the air. The large figure thrust a large sword through the man's chest, stopping him instantly .still very shaken, our hero made another desperate attempt to run from the scene,

But he found right behind him that he as well as the entire city was surrounded by a large brick wall.

"Oh man not this shit again", the hero out of breath. Just than someone covered his head with a burlap sack, He felt many hands tie him up and drag him to yet another unknown location.


End file.
